


just a distraction

by yoosungisbabie (macaronsforchat)



Series: Mystictober 2020 [9]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, MysticTober 2020, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronsforchat/pseuds/yoosungisbabie
Summary: Agent 707 and 606 are assigned on an extraction mission together. Will they be able to complete it without their feelings getting in the way?
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Series: Mystictober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972093
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	just a distraction

**Author's Note:**

> today's prompt was 'genderbent' / 'ai.' i chose ai! 
> 
> thank you all for reading! please enjoy!

_“What?”_

“I said, it’s in a honeymoon hotel,” Seven repeated, eyeing her once before continuing to type rapidly. She shifted her weight away from leaning on his desk, her eyebrows scrunching together. 

“No one would ever think to look there,” he told her, making her laugh a little.

“Except you,” she replied, cocking a hip and placing a hand on it while he kept working. She watched as he pulled up the plan for the building on the largest monitor of the bunch, turning in his chair.

“Exactly,” he grinned, winking at her. She pressed her lips together, hoping the dim lighting in the room would hide the color in her cheeks. Something so simple shouldn’t have flustered her, but it did. 

“It’s the perfect hiding spot. Well, it _was_ ,” he chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest proudly as he waited for her reaction. She collected herself, looking back to the monitor to evade his flustering stare.

“Right. So where’s it being held?” she asked, looking over the building’s plans quickly. He held up a finger, pressing a button and highlighting a section of the hotel. 

“Sixth floor,” he replied, making her snicker in disbelief.

“What?” she asked again, shaking her head and staring at him. 

“None of it makes sense, but I guess that’s what they’re going for,” he explained. She took a step closer, glancing at the stairwells and the elevators. She knew access shouldn’t be that easy. She would have guessed that it would be in a vault in the basement or on the top floor with no way in. Would it be as simple as he was making it seem?

“So how are we getting it out of there?” she asked, glancing down at him as he pushed his glasses up with a sly smile. 

“They have a contingency plan. If they need to move the asset quickly, they can,” he told her, making her nose scrunch up again. “Great for us, not so great for them.”

“Are they stupid?” she laughed, staring at him incredulously. He glanced at her with a smile, shrugging a little. 

“Slightly,” he said, pressing a few more buttons and zooming in on the console they needed to access for the extraction.

“So, we can just go in and take it?” she wondered, knowing it wasn’t nearly that simple but completely baffled at how easy it seemed. 

“The going in part is why it’ll be difficult,” he started, taking a deep breath that let her know he really meant difficult when he said it. “But, yeah. Basically,” he agreed, looking up at her from his chair. She kept his gaze, ignoring the way it made her heart flutter. She couldn’t help but smile, chuckling. 

“You really figured all this out that quickly?” She watched his expression shift into a boastful one, readying herself. 

She’d been assigned to work Agent 707 only a week prior. They were put on an extraction mission together, but the whole thing was coming along a lot faster than she’d expected. She knew how smart he was -- because she’d been trying to get close to him for months -- but she’d honestly thought that he would’ve been stumped by that one. 

The agency had received intel about a tactical AI that had been developed, and none of what they’d heard sounded good. It could be extremely helpful if they had it at their disposal, so getting it out of the enemy’s hands was their top priority. If they failed, there would only be one more chance to extract the weapon before it was fully functional. But she didn’t intend to fail.

“They don’t call me God 7 for nothing,” he grinned, laughing manically and making her roll her eyes. She would never admit that all his antics and humor were some of the reasons she’d fallen in love with him. She could never admit it at all, but she still enjoyed teasing him.

“No one calls you that,” she retorted, smirking at him playfully. 

“After this mission, they’ll have no choice,” he said to her with wide eyes, rubbing his hands together and turning back to his computer. She snickered, watching him adoringly. If she could always be by his side, life would be a lot more fun. 

“Anything else you need to know?” he asked, leaving the joking behind for a moment. She’d been sent to him to be briefed on the information he’d gathered. 

“Uh…” she drawled, glancing at the ceiling as she thought over what she’d been told. Suddenly, something she’d completely overlooked popped into her head, making her stomach drop painfully.

“Seven?” she called, hearing him hum in question but not turn towards her as he kept typing away at the keyboard. She took a deep breath, wondering how she should phrase the question. 

“Are you, uh,” she started, shaking her head. She tried again. 

“Are we going to the hotel...as a couple?” she got out, watching his fingers freeze for only a fraction of a second before he continued.

“Do you have a better plan?” he asked, not looking at her. She pressed her lips together, feeling her heart racing at the thought of going on a honeymoon with him for real. 

“No, I was just...making sure,” she said slowly, playing with the ends of her hair and biting her tongue. 

“Alright. I’m nearly done ironing out all the details, and I’ve already made the reservation for tomorrow evening. You should get what you need,” he told her, finishing up a line of code before pushing away from his desk and standing to meet her. She blinked at him with wide eyes, nodding.

“I’d let Vanderwood know too,” she said, watching as he lifted his hand and held it out to her. She smiled knowingly, reaching forward and beginning their secret handshake. When they finished, they were both laughing. 

She started towards the door, already making a list of what she needed. 

“Oh,” she heard as she was halfway out of the room. She stopped quickly, peeking her head back in to see him smirking at her in a way that made her knees weak. 

“Make sure you wear something nice,” he said, winking and making her unable to do anything but nod before she closed the door behind her. 

_________________

They stepped out of his car at the hotel the next evening, both of them feeling the pressure of the situation. But some of it was released when she heard Seven grilling the valet about parking his baby properly. 

It was a busy place; there were couples entering in droves, and the traffic had been awful on their way to the location. The sun was already setting, and if they were actually there for their honeymoon, she would have already felt relaxed. 

She slung her bag over her shoulder, adjusting her black evening gown as she waited for Seven to walk around to her. 

“Let me take your bag, sweetie,” he smiled, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. She flinched a little, lifting her head to smile back at him even though she wanted to melt under his gaze. His eyes were so soft even though she could recognize the tension in his shoulders. 

“Thank you, honey,” she replied with an equally convincing smile, sliding her purse down her arm and letting him take it. He then intertwined their fingers, starting towards the doors and leading her along. 

She admired his outfit once more as they walked, trying not to stare but finding it a little harder than usual. He was wearing a black dress shirt with a red, silk tie, but he’d rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, for functionality of course. She was enjoying it anyway. 

When they reached the front desk, Seven simply flashed the receptionist his ID before receiving a welcoming smile. 

“We hope you enjoy your stay, Mr. and Mrs. Han,” the woman smiled, handing him the room key without another word. She watched Seven’s satisfied smile with a grin of her own. 

When they arrived at their room on the seventh floor, Seven turned every lock on the door immediately. He checked the entire suite to make sure it wasn’t bugged, and only after he’d confirmed that they were safe did he nod to her. 

“Mr. Han, huh?” she teased, watching him chuckle and place her purse on the California King sized bed. 

“It’s a friend’s name, so I channeled him,” he told her, pulling out his weapons and stashing them in preparation. “Am I classy enough to be your husband?” he joked right back, straightening his tie as she stepped forward to grab her necessities. 

“Undoubtedly, God 7,” she replied without delay, watching his eyes light up at the nickname. She strapped a small knife to the inside of her thigh, remembering the techniques they’d practiced in case he ever needed to use said knife. It made her blush a little, but so did thinking about the practice they’d done where she withdrew the gun he’d tucked inside his belt. 

“Let’s go over the plan one more time,” he said, his expression falling into a serious one. She nodded, taking the time to stretch and prepare herself. 

“We’ll move to the public computer lounge on the ground floor. I’ll disable the cameras inside just before we go in, but remember not to talk out loud in there just in case,” he started. She nodded, visualizing it all in her head. 

“Once I kill the locks for the doors on the sixth floor, security is gonna get crazy. If we’re quick, and we will be,” he grinned, nodding to her. She nodded back, reaching into the purse once more. “They won’t catch us in there. We’ll have 8 minutes until the locks reactivate,” he finished, taking a deep breath as she handed him his gloves and pulled on her own. He said a quiet thank you, motioning her towards the door before slipping them on. 

“Ready, Agent 606?” he asked when she’d finished unlocking the door. She took a deep breath, gazing into his golden eyes and smirking.

She held her hand out to him, seeing his face contort in confusion for only a moment before he understood. They performed their secret handshake once more, giving her the last boost of confidence she needed and leaving both of them grinning. 

“Ready, Agent 707,” she smiled, stepping through the door and watching him close it quietly. 

They gripped each other’s hands tightly until they nearly reached the ground floor lounge. He then reached into his pocket, pulling out his disposable phone. She pressed an ear to the door, listening for anyone else in there. She shook her head when she’d listened for 15 seconds, seeing him nod silently and look back down at the phone quickly. 

When he nodded at her again to signal the dead camera inside, her heart jumped into action, the two of them rushing into the lounge silently. As soon as she shut the door, he moved to a computer, beginning the hack immediately. She tried to steady her breathing with the technique she’d been taught, listening carefully at the door for anyone that would be coming in or down the hallway. 

It felt like days before Seven finished, but she’d been counting the seconds. It had only been two minutes before he gave her a thumbs-up, a severe look in his eyes. There would be no jokes between them for a while. 

She checked one last time for sounds outside, glad that the computer lounge was in a more secluded hallway. They slipped out of the room, rushing to the end of the corridor where the door to the stairwell was. She matched his speed, taking as many steps at a time as she could before they both heard heavy footsteps coming from above. 

Seven grabbed her upper arm when she reached the landing, pulling her through the door to the second floor in a flash. They were hidden from the hallway in a small alcove, both of their eyes wide. She looked to him for a plan, seeing that at the moment it was just to run. They needed to get to the sixth floor quickly, but if they were caught and suspected even slightly, it was over. 

Seven took her hand, lunging forward to run when he heard voices coming from down the hall. He peeked around the corner that they were in and looked back to her with a fierce gaze. 

“We’re cornered,” he whispered urgently, making her stomach grow cold. She whipped around to look for a vent, a janitor’s closet, _anything_ , but she came up empty. And there was no way they’d be able to bust into an empty room on that floor without being heard or seen. 

She was panicking, but she forced herself to think. Seven’s hand was gripping hers so tightly that it ached and stung, and there was a faraway look in his eyes as he stared down at his phone in dread and resignation.

A foolish train of thought started in her head. She thought about what she would do if she only had moments to live, much like how it felt in that moment. With his hand in hers, she couldn’t help but imagine pulling him into a hug, or even something more. 

She almost felt dizzy when she felt the plan form in her head. Tugging on his hand urgently, she reached up to whisper into his ear. 

“Kiss me,” she said, watching as his nose nearly collided with hers when he turned to her in shock.

“What?” he hissed, his eyes wide as his face drained of color. She pushed her eyebrows together, hearing security growing closer from both sides.

“Kiss me _now_ ,” she repeated, her eyes pleading with him until he understood. His death grip on her hand released, and he moved his hand to her waist, hurriedly and sloppily pressing his lips against hers in desperation. 

Even though it was the worst situation to be in, she felt her heart flutter out of excitement instead of terror. He suddenly pulled away, and they blinked at each other breathlessly. Footsteps were all around them, both of them momentarily searching the other’s eyes in panic. 

With a determined look, Seven pressed her against the inner wall of the alcove, putting both hands on her waist as he kissed her again. He hadn’t been rough, but he’d been forceful for their safety. He kissed her lightly but kept himself extremely close, and after a short second, he used his hands to move hers to his shoulders. She remembered somewhere in her head that what they were doing needed to be convincing enough to save their lives, but the feeling of his lips on hers was almost too intoxicating for her think about anything but the taste of him. 

He started to kiss her like they had all the time in the world, his lips feeling like velvet against hers as her heart fluttered in elation. His fingers splayed out against her waist, holding her against the wall and shielding her with his body. She found an ounce of strength to move her hands, her fingers brushing the skin of his neck briefly before they were interrupted. 

The door to the stairwell next to them burst open suddenly, the two of them jumping apart in genuine shock as an armed man glowered at them. 

“What are you doing here?” he barked, Seven’s arms wrapping around her waist protectively. She glanced at him and tried to catch her breath, watching as he stared at the guard with a look in his eyes she hadn’t seen before. His mouth was open to speak, but it was as if he was in a trance, so she quickly spoke up. 

“Sorry, sir,” she drawled, making her noise nasally and higher pitched. “We got distracted,” she giggled, the blush on her cheeks coming more naturally than she expected. Seven turned his head back to her, burying his face in her neck and making her squeak a little. 

Just then, the guards from the hallway rushed around the corner, stopping in their tracks at the scene. 

“It’s just some kids,” the first guard growled, waving more of the security from the stairwell forward. She tried to breathe normally, feeling Seven’s breaths brush warmly against the exposed skin on her shoulder. 

“Get back to your room,” the guard snarled, making her jump and nod with a gulp. They all rushed past the two of them, not sparing them another glance. 

When they’d disappeared from sight, Seven didn’t pull away, so she collapsed in his arms for just a moment. 

“Thanks,” he whispered, finally backing away from her and checking his phone. “We still have 4 minutes. We need to go,” he spoke deeply, glancing up at her and faltering for a second. Her back was still pressed to the wall, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. 

She nodded, stepping towards the door to the stairwell as his eyes shifted away from her. What had just happened? 

She didn’t have time to think about it as they rushed up to the sixth floor, assessing the situation around the door they needed access to. There were only two guards standing watch. Seven rolled his neck, motioning for her to stay put. She didn’t see how he took them both out, but she heard Seven’s work, wincing at how painful it sounded. She knew he was more than capable. Obviously, that wasn’t what they’d needed worry about. 

“606,” she barely heard, peeking with one eye around the corner and seeing him wave her over. She sprinted down the hallway, watching as he finished killing any cameras inside before opening the door effortlessly. She didn’t let her guard down yet, adrenaline still flooding through her system as she kept watch at the door once more. It took even less time for Seven to finish his task, a small thumb drive being shoved into his pocket before he grabbed her hand and sprinted out of the room. 

Just as the door to the sixth floor closed behind them, the electronic lock clicked, making her breathe out harshly. They got back to their room carefully, turning the married couple act on again when any guards ran by. They locked the door behind themselves once more when they were finally safe and able to breathe.

She leaned a hand against the wall, her whole body shaking as she worked on slowing her heart rate. Seven walked back to the bed, shoving everything he’d taken back into the purse quietly. She eyed him, taking a second before she walked over to where he was, slipping her gloves off. 

“We shouldn’t stay. Get ready,” he said flatly, her eyebrows furrowing together. Normally, he would be celebrating, even if it was just a small smile or offhand joke. 

“Seven,” she said just above a whisper, moving to stand right next to him. He flipped around and sat down on the bed, pulling out the taser strapped to his ankle and putting it back in the bag. She watched, more and more questions piling up. 

“What? I’m ready,” he said, not meeting her eyes as she studied his body language closely. 

“About that ki--” she started, watching as he suddenly looked up at her with firm eyes. 

“Let’s forget about it,” he spoke with finality. She flinched, narrowing her eyes at him. 

“You’re kidding, right?” she chuckled humorlessly, ducking her head slightly when he looked down again. 

“It was just a distraction.” She kept staring in disbelief, stepping in front of him before he could stand. He stared up at her, his face hard and unreadable. 

“I could tell it wasn’t just a distraction,” she whispered, not completely sure if that was the truth but hoping with everything she had that it was. The look that flashed in his eyes confirmed it, his lips parting but nothing coming out to deny what she’d said. He let out a sigh, glancing away from her.

She moved to stand in the space between his legs, tilting his chin up towards her gently. When he blushed at how close she was and glanced at her lips, her heart leapt into her throat. She leaned down, feeling his hand resting on her waist again as they shared another kiss. It was soft and warm but uncertain, both of them pulling away after just a short moment. 

“Let’s get this done,” he whispered, meeting her eyes with more confidence. “And then we can talk.” She pressed her lips together, feeling them tingling from his. She couldn’t stop the smile that formed, a short laugh escaping her as she tilted her head and smirked at him. 

“Just talk?” she teased, watching as his expression softened. He blushed again, ducking his head and letting out a breathy laugh. She couldn’t help but giggle, stepping away from him so he could stand to meet her. He grabbed the bag from the bed, taking her hand in his tightly and smiling. 

“Let’s get out of here.” 

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkl i squealed rereading this one when editing aaaaaaah! this was so fun to write! i hope you enjoyed it, and i would love to hear what you thought! 
> 
> thank you for reading! 
> 
> [my mysme tumblr♡](https://yoosungisbabie.tumblr.com/) | [my Ko-fi♡](https://ko-fi.com/macaronsforchat)


End file.
